Fake Love
by r52013
Summary: She thought he loved her. People told her he wasn't good but she didn't believe them. Once she heard him say it behind her back she knew what to do. She is back after a changing summer. Ready to show him what he lost. Lets just hope he's ready for that
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.o.v**

I thought love was real but I guess not because the person I loved thought of me as that nerd. Sure I got good grades and was afraid to speak the truth doesn't make me a nerd. Right? Sorry I forgot to tell you about myself. I'm Ally Dawson I'm 17 years old and today is my first day back to school, I'm a junior along with my two best friends Trish and Cassidy well Trish is more of my sister but still we do everything together. All I have to say is I cant wait for people to see how much I've changed after a great summer with my Besties. Let just say I'm not that same girl as last year that got her heart broken by my dumb ex boyfriend Austin Moon. You're probably confused so let me walk you through it.

_Flashback:_

_I walked through school thinking how much I would miss coming to school even if it was for the summer I loved school. The only good thing about today was I get to see my boyfriend Austin. He's popular, Captain of the football team, and my boyfriend. I was surprised when he asked me out he was my real boyfriend. Eppp! I just cant wait to see him. People ask me how I have a hot boyfriend and cute friends when I'm not all that cute. Well the answer is Trish never was out there she was shy like me until we came to the high school then she changed her style and left me for a while until I told her about the time we met and she came back to me. Cassidy on the other hand was new to our school this year and decided she needed a break and just be with someone who doesn't like to party a lot... So we were a perfect match! Although she is dating my boyfriends friend, Dallas. We always hang out like on double dates or Sonic Boom. That's a store my dad owns I work mostly because he's always on business trips but I get used to it. Trish is single but I think she's been talking to this guy named Dez. She says he's not her type but I can tell they like each other. So I was about to turn a corner when I heard a familiar voice talking about me?! I could tell that voice anywhere it was... Austin! "Austie I cant believe your dating her just because of a bet. When you have me instead of that weirdo I mean come on she dresses like a grandma. She probably doesn't know how to make herself seem pretty". Austin laughed at her comment... Wait he laughed as in he agreed?!" I know you are better Brooke and all but I have to win this bet so I can get Kira to get me that record deal. You know I only have to be with her for another week then I break her heart and Kira tells her dad how great I am and boom I have a record deal". I cant believe he's planning on dumping me and was only dating me for a bet. I peeked around the corner to see them making out. Some people were looking at me but I ignored them and stormed to my locker. It was the end of the day and I was at my locker with Cass and Trish who knew all about it and let me tell you. Trish was about to blow someone's head off but I stopped her because this is my problem not theirs. I got all my stuff from my locker and was about to turn around when two arms pulled my into a hug from behind." Hey babe ready to go. I can give you a ride today". Austin?! I was kind of shocked I wasn't crying but instead I have confidence. So I turned around and pushed him away as much as I could. "No I'm not ready to go with some guy that doesn't even love me. Maybe you should give your little bitch a ride home like all the other times when you said you couldn't give me a ride. Is that what you have been doing giving Brooke a ride home? Well Austin it looks like you just lost your bet because I'm done with this conversation and your little attitude in fact I'm done with you all together so just leave me alone and you". I was pointing to Brooke who was in the circle of people that looked shocked that little old Ally Dawson was breaking up with Austin Moon." Better watch were you go because I'm so close to hurting you and your puppets so read my lips. I don't like you and I never have when i get back next year I wouldn't push my buttons sweetie. Have fun with you girlfriend Austin because I know for a fact she has slept with most of these guys just saying. Good bye". With that I pushed past people and never looked back._

_End of Flashback_

So there you have it that's how I became someone totally different. Now I'm not some girl who wears grandma close or doesn't do her makeup because over the summer I grew a little taller, My hair is now down my mid back and is blonde at the tips, I went shopping and got a whole new wardrobe with the my friends. Now you probably wondering how things are for the others well Cassidy and Dallas are still dating and let me just say when I hung out with them we would see Austin but I just kept walking, letting them talk. Trish and Dez are still friends but they finally admitted there feelings and decided they would see were it went. As for me I'm still single but maybe that will change once people see me this year. Today I'm wearing white high waist shorts and a pink crop top that says 'I'm kind of crazy' in black writing with black ankle boots. My makeup is done natural but I have light pink lipstick on. Right now I'm waiting outside by the doors for Cassidy and Trish who insisted I wait for them so they could show me their outfits when I have almost every class with them. " Ally!" I turned to see Trish and Cassidy running over well at least Cassidy was trying to run. She had heals on which I don't see why she wore heals to school I mean we have Gym today. I get it its the first day of school but our teacher always has us play dodge ball on the first day something about getting your anger out that you have to be stuck at school for the next 10 months. "Ally are you in there?" Trish was waving her hand in my face. " Yeah sorry just thinking about how your wearing heals when we have gym today". Cassidy looked down at her heals and dug through he book bag then took out a pear of tennis shoes. " Oh" I said thinking I was dumb." So do you like my outfit". Trish stepped in front of Cassidy to show me her outfit. She was wearing black leggings with a cheetah top the was loose at the bottom she had cheetah flats on. Her makeup was natural too but she had peach lipstick on. " What about me" Cassidy stood up and pushed Trish aside then posed. She was wearing a pink skirt that went just above the knees, a white top that says 'Dance' in gold letters, She had a black zip up vest that was unzipped, and her pink heals. The makeup she was wearing was a little over the top she had pink eyeliner and the rest black but her lipstick was a reddish color. That's the three of us Trish is the tough one and hates to show too much, Cassidy is kind of girly but still tough, and me the one who would do anything if someone hurt my bestie's. We linked arms and walked into the big doors ready for whatever the year brought us. Our lockers are some what next to each other. So we all went to our lockers and let me just say I love the looks I was getting from people. They were mostly shocked but some were happy. Then I saw the person I hated the most walking down the hall with Dallas. Austin Moon. He walked down the hall giving people high fives like he was all cool. They stopped at Cassidy's locker to pick her up. That was a thing the 'popular's' did was the guy would pick his girlfriend up every morning at her locker then walk to class together. Same thing at the end of the day they would go to there last class pick them up, bring them to there locker, and say good bye. It was just a thing they started but I never waited for Austin to pick me up because he was always late. People warned me about him but I was in love at the time I didn't care what people said. It was teenage love well not really since the boy didn't even love me. I was pulled away from my thoughts by Cassidy stopping at my locker with the boys still walking. They finally realized she stopped and backed up to my locker. I kept my eyes on my locker things. Just trying to hurry up and get all my stuff so I wouldn't have to talk to him. Trish and Dez walked up to my locker too. You see even though there not dating Dez begged Trish to let him pick her up before and after school. After a week of begging Trish said what the heck. He did a happy dance for about 2 hours. That boy is crazy for her. I was finally done getting my stuff and accidentally slammed my locker so now everyone in the circle was looking at me. Why am I so dumb sometimes? Austin looked at me then looked away then back at me with wide eye. I had a smirk on my face looking at all the boys. Dallas knew I had changed because he was the one who convinced me to do this. He said and I quote 'Don't you want to show Austin what he lost'. He may be his friend but he always stuck up for girls. "If you two are done staring at me like I'm the queen I need to get to class". I walked away with Cassidy and Trish behind me. The boys caught up then went to there girl friends except Austin didn't have one because of me. I love being like this knowing I broke up with the 'Austin Moon'. The next thing made me tense up. He touched my butt!? I stopped walking and turned to him which he had a smirk on his face which made me a whole lot more pissed. I slapped him in the face then walked to my first period which I have with him. Can my day get any worse?

**So I know I have another story that isn't finished but I had to write this it was just so tempting. Anyways Review for another chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.o.v**

1st and 2nd period went by fast which is good for me because Austin is in both of them. I was on my way to 3rd period which is math when someone's hand was in mine. I knew who it was because he rubbed his thumb on my hand. Like he always did when we were dating. "So want to tell me what made you change into a sexy girl". He whispered in my ear, that made me shiver. Then I remembered that what he did so I snatched my hand back and kept walking with my head held high... but I guess Austin wasn't going to back down because the next thing was so stupid. He put his hand in my back pocket ok no I'm sure he knows I'm pissed because I could just tell he was smirking. Well two can play at this game. "You caught me I mean its so obvious who I did this for. Its for... Me". He looked confused, Cant this boy just let me finish so he's not confused. "Its for me because now I can go through my day without being called a grandma or actually have someone to love me unlike some people". With that I walked away to get to class on time. I may have changed but I still love school I just hope he's not in anymore of my classes.

**Austin's P.o.v**

I just stood there in the middle of the hallway looking in the direction Ally went. She just told me she changed for herself. I decided to skip 3rd hour because Ally's in there and I know she doesn't wanna see me.

**Ally's P.o.v**

Soon 3rd hour was over. Austin never did show up probably skipping like he always did when we were together. Next I have gym so I went to my locker and got my gym clothes and shoes. When I got down stairs I went into the girls locker room to find it almost full. I quickly found Cassidy and Trish. Cassidy was helping Trish with her hair and trying to get her outfit on too. Trish was wearing yoga pants and our T-shirts we have to wear. The shirts are yellow with white writing on them that say our schools name. I walked up to them and grabbed Trish's hair from Cassidy so she could get dressed. She thanked me then went into the shower room to change. After getting Trish's hair done I went and got dress into my black short shorts and my shirt. Cassidy was wearing leggings and her shirt. My hair was put into a side braid just like Cassidy's. We walked out to the Gym to see the guys and some girls bunched up waiting for class to start. I saw Dallas with Austin and Dez. Cassidy squealed and ran over to them. Me and Trish quickly caught up and I sat next to Cassidy and ... Austin? I thought Trish was there. Great (sarcasm). The teacher finally came and started telling us about when I felt someone's hand on my leg. I looked down and right there I knew it was Austin. Luckily the teacher was just telling us we were playing dodge ball and picked the team captains. Cassidy and Brooke. Oh great she's in this class. She glares at me then stands up proudly. Yeah I would be proud after getting freaked out on by a nerd. I stood up which made Austin's hand fall. Cassidy got to pick first. " Ally" I ran up to her and we did a belly bump. Everyone laughed but this was different it wasn't like last year when people laughed at me they were laughing with me. Brooke scoffed then had a evil grin on her face. "Austin". She acted like she just took down big foot. All I can think is ' Honey I hope you know that doesn't affect me'. I smiled at her which made her eyes widen like she knew she didn't hurt me." Trish" Trish ran up to us and gave us high fives. That look was back on Brooke's face and yet I knew this one would be bad. "Dallas" Cassidy's face was plain, unreadable. Dallas walked up to their team and did a belly bump with Austin then gave Brooke a high five. After a while the teams were made 10 on each team, I know it is small but some kids were too chicken so they got to be cheerleaders. Dez was on our team. So something good happened but Cassidy was pissed not just because Dallas was on their team but he seemed to enjoy it. So after everyone throwing balls it was down to Cassidy, Dez, and Me. Trish got a ball thrown at her by Kira. Who was also in this stupid class. On their team it was. Austin, Dallas, and Brooke. Kira got hit after by me after she got Trish out, Like I said no one messes with my friends. Dallas just threw the ball at Cassidy but it hit her in the head so she was still in. I knew as soon as I heard that smack she would have a mark but she said she was okay. That the thing about Cassidy she never shows her pain. I have never saw her cry once. Austin just got Dez out after he hit Brooke in the leg and made her fall on her face. It was a pretty view. I tried to through one at Dallas but he dodged it. Cassidy looked at me and mouthed 'Pickle'. Ok so your probably wondering why she said pickle well the first day of high school Trish and I made a code for dodge ball then we taught Cassidy it when she moved but it never worked because I was always the first one out. Now it has to work. I nodded and we both ran up, grabbed a ball then threw it at Dallas and it one hit him in the stomach and the other hit him in the legs so he fell over on his butt. He got mad that his own girlfriend got him out but that's the price you play. Now its just Austin this should be easy. I have a secret weapon I mouthed 'Apple' to Cassidy, who nodded eagerly then stepped aside so I could do my work. Slowly walking up to the line I put my index finger up telling him to come here. He walked up with a smirk on his face. Little did he know my plan I had my other hand behind my back counting down from 5 . Once he was at the line I put my face inches away from his but also so he couldn't see Cassidy grab a ball. I was down to 2 and quickly whispered "You're done". I pulled away just before Cassidy hit him in the gut with the ball. Once he was out our team came out chanting our names. I looked over at Austin and Dallas who looked so mad. Mental note ' Don't think boys are better than you'. After getting dressed and getting ready to go to lunch we were walking down the hall when Austin and Dallas caught up to us. Dallas tried to hold Cassidy's hand but she pulled away and ignored me. He was confused but stayed next to her. As for Austin he of course came over and put his hand in my pocket but this time he squeezed my butt a little!? I gasped and quickened my pace so his hand came out of my pocket but no he didn't like that so he quickened his pace to just to put his hand back. The universe must like me at some points and hate me at the next but now the universe loves me because Brooke came up and took Austin's hand then dragged him to lunch. Sometimes Brooke can be a life saver. We got into the cafeteria and sat in our normal spots like last year but more people came and sat next to us. It was finally time for music, music to me is my life I cant go a day without not writing a song or singing. Its like music can tell your feelings so if you cant speak it you sing it. I only had Cassidy in this class. Trish is a great singer but she says that's not her thing. So she's in study hall with Dez. We sat in the middle of the classroom waiting for the teacher to come in. This classroom wasn't like others instead of desks there were benches that had color squares on them. Austin and Dallas walked threw the door all happy then when they saw us they looked like they just won a million bucks. They walked over to us and just sat down. Dallas scooted me over so he was on the end like Austin was on my side. Finally the teacher came in wearing a weird outfit don't even ask what she was wearing because it was that weird. "Ok so like last year we will have someone come up here and sing a song but instead this year someone else is volunteering you". I would be scared of this but over the summer I got over my stage fright so now I'm ok with it but no one knows that except Cassidy, Trish, and a few other people. After roll call and the teacher talking about the singing thing people were raising there hands like crazy but of course he had to pick Brooke. " I pick my dear friend Ally Dawson". She thinks I'm still afraid well watch me work it. Everyone looked at me expecting me to freeze or get sick. Instead I walked right up to the front of the classroom ready for this. "Thanks Brooke for choosing me but I don't think someone will like that but you know who cares... I'm going to sing I hate the homecoming queen".

_Little short skirt with a big attitude. She wants to be a model wants to be on the tube, yeah. Its one thing or another she's trouble, trouble. Watch out if you're near she can bring you too tears. She's got two boyfriends and three wannabe's they follow her around like she's Aphrodite. Yeah she's number one rated but she's already jaded and she follows the trends in her Mercedes Benz. Everyone wants to know her name walking down the hall she's every guy's dream. I hate the Homecoming Queen. I'm pretty damn sure she cant stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine. I hate the Homecoming Queen tonight... That's right. Nonfat sugar free mochachini. She says 'Give it to me now you can keep the receipt'. Drinking one after the other, She's trouble ,trouble. Tossing back her hair and she just don't care. Everyone wants to play her game. Walking down the street she's every guys dream. I hate the Homecoming Queen. I'm pretty damn sure she cant stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine. I hate the Homecoming Queen tonight... That's right. She gets everything she asks for but she's somehow always wanting more. Little short skirt with a big attitude. She wants to be a model wants to be on the tube, yeah. Its one thing or another she's trouble, trouble. Watch out if you're near she can bring you too tears. I hate the Homecoming Queen. I'm pretty damn sure she cant stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine. I hate the Homecoming Queen. I hate the Homecoming Queen. I'm pretty damn sure she cant stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine. I hate the Homecoming Queen tonight... That's right. Yeah._

I looked at Brooke and saw she was really pissed then I looked at Austin who said ' I would never leave you for her'. I got wide eyed. What did I just start?

**So I thought I better do another chapter after getting Review, Favorites, and Story alerts. Thanks you so much. Review for another chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.o.v**

What have I done?! Now he thinks I like him. I'm walking to free period which is my last hour so that's good once I got in the classroom Trish was in there sitting with a desk open next to her. Trish and Cassidy are in this class but Cassidy hasn't walked in yet. That's strange, Dallas must be in this class because Austin looked just as confused as me. Yeah that's right Austin has every class with me. Soon Dallas walked in with a red mark on his cheek. I walked up to him, Grabbed him by the shirt, and shoved him up against the wall. "Where is Cassidy you bastard?!" Trish was trying to get me off him but I wasn't going down without a fight. He looked kinda scared and to tell you the truth I was too. You never know if Dallas will hurt you. "That's none of your god damn business". Now Austin was trying to pull me off. "No it is my business because she's my best friend and doesn't deserve you". I let go of him and ran outside the room to see Cassidy on the floor trying not to cry. "Cassidy whets wrong, what did he do to you". She stayed silent so I just sat down and comforted her like a good friend. After sitting there for 10 minutes she sat up straight . "I saw him kissing another girl, It wasn't any girl it was Kira so I went up to him and slapped him". Kira? I thought she was dating Elliot wait why am I thinking this and not saying it. "I thought she was dating Elliot" Cassidy looked at me like she was thinking the same thing. "I don't know all I know is I hate that stupid guy". I stood up and brought my hands down to help her up. "Well if he tries to hurt you I will beat the crap out of him. Now lets go back in there and show him what your made off". She smiled then linked my arm with her's and we walked. Once we got back into the classroom everyone was looking at us. I smiled like nothing happened. Dallas had started to get up but Cassidy just walked and sat next to Trish. As for me I walked up to Dallas real close so he could feel my breath. "If I were you I would stay away from my friends unless you want me to explode". I smiled then turned on my heal and walked back to my seat.

**Cassidy's P.o.v**

I cant believe he kissed another girl. After he said he loved me so much and would do anything for me. I fell for his act and got my heart broken. I wanted to cry so bad but it wouldn't come out. I've held it in too long that it doesn't affect me anymore. My heart is too broke to be helped. All I want if for someone to actually love me.

**Ally's P.o.v**

It was the end of the day and we were walking to our locker but something felt different. Oh yeah Dallas wasn't walking Cassidy to her locker instead it was us and Dez stayed back with Austin for some reason. Trish said it didn't hurt because they weren't dating but I could tell it kinda hurt her. We dropped Trish off then it was my turn. I quickly grabbed my stuff and waited for Cassidy to come get me. She was coming over to my house so we could hang out like we used to. Trish couldn't come because she had to work but we told her we would come to the mall and see her. Soon Cassidy came and we walked down the hall together, arms linked like no one could break up us apart. We walked up to Trish's locker and said bye before walking outside to my car. I started the engine then drove off to my house. Once we got in sight of my house I could tell my dad was gone again probably on another trip. He's always gone but you get used to it. My mom is in Africa writing a book she's been there for a year and a half and should be coming home soon. Anyways we drove into my garage then got out and walked inside. Of course there's a note on the counter telling me where he is and how long he's gone for. I just looked at how long so I know how much time I have to myself. Me and Cassidy walked up to my room, got inside, and sat on my floor. I know exactly what we are going to do... Gossip! "So what's new, meet any cute boys." After I said that I felt bad. "Well my mom's getting me new shoes and no I haven't met any cute boys". She was smiling, well fake smiling anyway. "I know lets walk to the mall". I stood up and helped her up. We walked back downstairs then to the door but Cassidy stopped. I gave her a confusing look. "I cant walk I have heals on". Oh right I'm so dumb sometimes. "You can use one of my pairs". She smiled then walked and grabbed a pair of black converse. Once she got them on we made our way to the mall but on the way we saw Dallas, Austin, and some girl that looked like a tomboy. Dallas was holding her hand. You could tell it bugged Cassidy but she just kept looking straight. Interesting so he kissed Kira today and now is holding hands with a girl that is dressed normally. Then it hit me, Dallas doesn't like the way Cassidy has been dressing. I know this because Kira was wearing skinny jeans, a tank top , and some flats. Austin noticed us and told Dallas but Cassidy just ignored them. We were about to meet up with them at the end of the sidewalk but Cassidy ran across the street. Luckily no cars were there to hit her. "Oh no I'm am not running out like that just to get hit". By this time Cassidy was already on the other side of the road waiting for me. The boys had just met up with me and Austin tried to grab my hand but I ran across the street. Well this day couldn't get anymore worse

**The next day**(Still Ally's P.o.v)

Well we went to the mall yesterday and got Cassidy some new clothes so she could show off to Dallas. Right now I'm sitting at lunch then I go to music. The bell just rang and were now walking to music and if you're wondering what we are wearing here it is. Cassidy has black skinny jeans on with black wedged high tops, and a dark purple tank top. She barely had any makeup on which is odd for Cassidy and her hair is up in a high pony tail. Trish is wearing blue skinny jeans, lighter blue top, and black flats. Her makeup was natural and her hair was down. I'm wearing white skinny jeans, a white crop top that say's 'kiss' in black letters with a black tank top under, and black boot's. We sat down in our seats when the boys walked in. I glared at Dallas when Cassidy looked worried. When she saw me looking at her she turned it into a smile. That's weird why would Cassidy be worried by Dallas? So many questions and not a lot of answers. The boys sat behind us and I could just feel they're gaze on me and Cassidy. I just wish Trish was here but I think she's going to sign up for next semester. Then teacher walked in so happy like usually. What's to be happy about its school. I glanced back to see that same girl from yesterday sitting with Dallas, holding his hand. Austin was staring at me again. Just out of the blue Brooke got up from her seat and came to sit by Austin. That's just fine by me. "Ok class now today we are going to start a project were you pick a partner and song then you will come up here and sing it". Cassidy automatically grabbed my arm like she knew someone else would wanna be my partner. "And if any of you have at about 20 minutes left of class finished you can come up and sing it today". With that we all scattered around the room to find partners. "So Ally wanna be my partner and we could maybe at the end kiss". Really Austin in his wildest dreams. "Sorry Austin I already have a partner maybe next time though". I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Brooke glaring at me. So I motioned for her to some and get him. She smiled then skipped over and pulled him along with her back to her seat. Me and Cassidy both laughed at how mad he looked. After we regained our cool we started to work on the song.

**After finishing the song(Didn't wanna ruin they're song)**

We walked up to the teacher to tell him we were done. "Ok we have our first volunteers, Everyone sit in your spots and listen". Everyone got back in their seats and started staring at us. I nodded to Cassidy tell her to start.

**Bold/Cassidy, **_Italics/Ally, _Underline/Both

**I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not my illusion my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did**

_And now all is done. There is nothing to say, you have and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead, tell them. Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line, All we had is gone now. _

Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open, Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible.

_I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. And tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line, All we had is gone now._

**Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open, Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible. **

**Impossible, **_Impossible, _**impossible, **Impossible.

We bowed as everyone was clapping and cheering. I looked over at Cassidy to see her smirking at Dallas who looked shocked and confused. Austin on the other hand knew the message of the song and that's all I want him to know. I guess Austin finally knows I cant have him if he's going to be like that. Let's just hope it stays like that.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to go meet my teachers and read this book for gun safety which I have been taking for a while now. Thanks you so much for all the favorites, followings, and of course the Reviews. Review for another chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.o.v**

I'm in free period right now sitting with Trish and Cassidy. Trish is reading a magazine and Cassidy is looking at her phone worried. I wonder why... Oh well she will tell me soon or later I just hope its soon. Out of the blue my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it to see a unknown number text me.

**Bold/Austin, **_Italics/Ally_

**So are you ready to forgive me? :)**

_Who is this?_

I knew who it was but I had to make sure.

**The man of your dreams! :)**

_Oh well when you meet him tell him where I am :)_

**Ok I think I found you, You're right in front of my.**

_Whatevr Austin I already told you why would I forgive the person that broke my heart. I loved you but I guess you didn't. _

**I did love you and I still do there was a reason why I did what I did.**

_Oh yeah what's that?_

**Its too long to text. Meet me after school by my locker. **

_Fine but if this isn't real then your wasting my time. I mean it is Friday and Id like to party. See you latr :)._

**YAY... Bye hot stuff.**

This made me smile maybe it wont be so bad talking to him. At least I'll get some answers.

(line break)

So I'm on my way to Austin's locker so we can talk about what happened last year. To be honest I'm kinda scared of what he's going to say. It could be just another lie, I will never know. When I could see Austin's locker he was there waiting for me.

He wasn't paying attention so I walked up to him and of course I scared him well at least tried to. "BOO". He jumped around and screamed which scared me. I fell on my butt from jumping. Everyone was looking at me and laughing... It was so embarrassing. "Hey why don't you all find something better to do then laugh at someone who hasn't done anything to you". This shocked me, He was helping me. Awe but that doesn't mean he's changed. He helped me up with his hands, When we walked away I realized that we were still hold hands. I didn't pull away, as long at he didn't care I was ok with that. People were staring at us as we walked down the but it kinda felt nice to know we could hold hands and not have it mean we're dating. He pulled away which made me kinda sad. Then he brought it back down and intertwined our hands again. We walked past Brooke, She glared at me. She was with Dallas and Kira. When we walked past the bathroom I heard crying and sounds of someone getting sick. "Just a minute". I quickly walked in and saw a stall door cracked but not shut. When I walked up and knocked then peeked my head in I saw Cassidy with her makeup looking like a huge mess. She looked up at me scared that I just saw her. "Cassidy you need to tell me what's wrong". I sat next to her and just let her cry on my shirt. I'm just glad she got it all out. All the sadness and worry is now gone. The next thing she told me made me so shocked but then not really. "I'm pregnant... With Dallas's baby". She cried more, then hugged me tighter. "Shhh Cassidy its ok I will always be here for you and I know Trish will too. If your parents kick you out because of this then I can see if you can come live with me and if not then we will get our own house together. But all I know is that this will be hard just know you have your best friends to help you. I'm sure Austin will help once he finds out its his best friends kid. He will be there just like the rest of us". She smiled, Trying to calm down from crying. Someone walked in the bathroom so I quickly closed the door. The person knocked on the door so I stood up and peeked out to see Austin in the girls bathroom. I just gotta say one thing... Weirdo. "Can I come in... And yes I heard everything". He had a worried look on his face so I stepped aside to let him in but on his way in his hand touched my butt. I don't know if it was on purpose or an accident but right now I don't care. As soon as Cassidy saw Austin she hugged him. I could tell he was hurt for her. We stayed like this until the janitor came in telling us we had to leave. So we did and all went our separate ways.

(Later that night)

I was laying in bed on my laptop. It was 9 and let me just tell you I was ready to fall asleep. Just then I got message on Message A Buddy.

"Hey we were supposed to meet up after school but got mixed up with Cassidy. So do you maybe wanna meet up at the park? Please :)" I quickly replied. "Oh yeah I forgot about that but sure we can meet up at the park. Meet you there in 10 minutes". After hitting send I quickly went and put my hair up in a high pony then put a sweat shirt on. In no time I was on my way to the park. Once I got there I saw Austin on the swings. So I went up behind him and put my hands around his neck while I put my head on top of his. He seemed kinda scared then when he saw it was me he relaxed. "Oh hey I was starting to think you ditched me". He's so stupid... Why would I ditch him we need to talk about this. "No as much as I wanted to I didn't because we need to talk about this". I moved so I was sitting on the other swing next to him. "Oh right well let me just get to the point. Elliot made a bet with me to if I went out with you for 2 months I could be the head popular. Then we started getting serious so I was going to call off the bet then Kira said if I stayed in it she could get me a record deal with Star Records and I couldn't give that up so I went along with it. Then you found out that day so the bet was called off." I cant believe he did that for a record deal. Its just music ...Well if it was me I might of done it because music is my life. He seems like he's change maybe I should give him a chance. I got up and stood in front of him then kissed him. He was shocked for about a second then responded.

We stayed like that for a minute then pulled apart for air. "So what does this make up?" He smiled at me." Whatever you want... But I think I want to be known as your boyfriend". I pecked his lips quickly." Well then I guess I'm your girlfriend". That made him smile which made me smile. "Wanna stay here for a little bit longer". I nodded then remembered I have to call me dad since he's on a trip he makes me call him every night." Yeah just a minute I have to call my dad". He nodded then I walked over to the sand box and sat down to tell him I'm fine.

After I called and talked to him for a while I got up and dusted off my butt that had sand on it. I looked over to where Austin and I were and saw someone over there with him. So I walked over and hid behind a bush to see Brooke and him talking. Brooke showed him something and by his expression he wasn't happy. I walked over to them after a while to see Austin's hands clenched into a fist. "Austin what's wrong". He glared at me. Wow he's nice. "Why don't you tell why there's a picture of you and some guy hugging on your Message A Buddy page". Oh yeah that was a picture of me and my cousin. He and I are really close he's almost like a brother to me but why would Austin get so mad about that. It says in the caption saying 'So sad I have to say good bye to my cousin, Love you Matt'. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed Brooke's phone to see the picture but a fake caption saying 'I love him so much cant wait too see you again baby, I hate to have you live so far away'. Brooke must of put a fake caption and showed Austin just to break us up. "Austin that's not who you think it is. Its my-" He cut me off. "Save it, I cant believe you would kiss me when you have a boyfriend. We're through. How does it feel to be dumped." With that he grabbed Brooke's hand and left. I just sat there and cried.

(Next day)

I woke up in my bed so someone carried me home or I slept walk but I don't think I'm that good of a sleep walker. Today is Saturday so I got too sleep in till 10. My mom used to say its a waste of your day but come on I need my beauty sleep and after what happened yesterday I was glad to have to some sleep. So I was woken up this morning by my phone ringing. Ugh stupid people.

**Bold/Cassidy, **_Italics/Ally _

_"Yes"._

**"Ally! Where are you."**

_"My house. Why?"_

**"Ok good I'm coming over so we can talk."**

_"Ok just let me know when you're here so I can unlock the door"._

She hung up before saying bye... Rude. Well I better go get ready. I wonder what its going on.

2 hours later

I had gotten ready in some black leggings, and a tank top with a purple sweat shirt on. My hair was in a messy bun. I didn't care how I looked because I had no one to impress. Just then there was a knock at the door. When I opened there stood Cassidy and Trish with ice cream and romantic movies. That's why I love these girls. We went into the kitchen and got some ice cream then went into the living room and started the movie 'Twilight'.

After the movie, Cassidy squealed and jumping up and down then realizing she has a baby in her stomach. She sat down and turned to us with her phone in her hands. "Ok so I know you guys are confused so let me tell you. Tonight the school is having the 'Show your voice' So I was thinking you, Trish and my sister, Carly, could perform because I cant of course and she's really good. Anyways then you could show Austin you don't care". She was smirking waiting for my response. If you're wondering what 'Show your voice is then let me explain. Its a thing the school has every year for kids who like to sing and don't have that good of a chance. I went there every year but never preformed. Now this year I'm going to. "You think your sister would do it. If she will then I'll do it". She nodded then showed me the text her sister said saying she would be honored to. We put our hands in then said ' Get ready Austin'. He's not going to believe what's coming for him. I cant wait for tonight.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever its just school starts in 2 days and I have writers block so its kinda hard to update but...Thanks you so much for all the favorites, followings, and of course the Reviews. About those two reviews telling me to separate my paragraphs, Thanks it makes me happy to know that I'm not doing everything perfect and to know your opinions is amazing. Review for another chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.o.v**

We are now waiting back stage so we can perform. Were all wearing something similar just different colors. I'm wearing black tights with red short shorts, black loose shirt that has the number '35' on it in white writing, and black combat boots. Trish has the same thing but her shorts are a light pink and her shirt is white with the number '67' in black writing, She has combat boots on too. Carly has white shorts and her shirt is pink with the number '42' In a darker pink and combat boots. We all have natural makeup and our hair is curled. Carly has dark red hair and has a little English accent which yes she is adopted. Cassidy's parents couldn't have anymore kids after her so they adopted Carly when she was 14 and now she's 16. Anyways we got called out.. its now or never.

When Austin saw me he was shocked and mad but I don't care. "What will your girls be singing for us tonight". The principle asked us. "How ya doin". The music started then before we knew it we were singing.

**Bold/Carly,**_ Italic/Ally, _Underline/Trish (If its a mix of the two then its those two singing)

_[2x]_  
Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number?  
I will get back to you(_ooh_)

_Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love  
I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough  
It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved  
_  
_**So long, baby, I'm gone  
You can leave a message for me after the tone**_

_You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'_

_[2x]_  
**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number?  
I will get back to you  
**

**I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good  
Time to wake up or no make-ups can't make me a fool  
Too much history, now it comes down to one thing  
**  
_So long, baby, I'm gone  
you can leave a message for me after the tone_ (**oh!**)

_You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'_

_[2x]_  
**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number** (_number_)?  
**I will get back to you** (_will get back to you_)

_**Ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah,  
Ah, ah, ah.**_

_You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin' _(no!)

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number (_number_)?  
I will get back to you (_hey, yeah!)_

**Hey, how ya doin'?**** Sorry you can't get through** (_sorry you can't get through_)  
**Why don't you leave your name and your number?  
I will get back to you** (_will get back to you_)

(_Never get back, never gonna get back_)  
**Ah, ah, ah**,  
(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
**Number**  
(_Never get back, never gonna get back_)  
**Ah, ah, ah,**  
(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
**Number**

_Never get back to you_

(**The number you have dialed has been changed**)

After the song the crown went into freak out mood. I walked up to the middle of the stage. "That song was for Austin Moon because he thought a picture that was shown to him was differnt then what it was supposed to be. So Austin here's a little advice instead of breaking up with me you should of looked at my site and saw that it was my cousin not my boyfriend. So thanks everyone, Good night". We all ran off stage but I was pulled back. I turned around to see Austin. Great. "I'm sorry I thought it was your boyfriend when it wasnt its just I was afraid of getting hurt so I just went with what came to my head first". He looked at me like everything was ok... Oh boy its far from ok. "Listen Austin I cant keep doing this and end up getting hurt in the end. Like the song said 'Never getting back, Tired of listening'. I'm done with these games. Bye Austin". I walked back to my friends to see them looking at me sad. We had a group hug then went back to my house to figure out what we are going to do.

(Next day)

Well we decided we would all move to New York and follow our dreams. Cassidy's aunt lives there so we will stay with her. Surprisily my dad was ok with it just as long as we are with an adult with us. We live in a little bit, I'm so excited... And yes we will be taking classes online. As soon as Cassidy has her baby she will sing with us. Well were off... Bye.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Its been a year since we left. A lot has happened since then for starters we got signed to a pretty big record deal, Cassidy had her baby girl ,Leah, She started performing with us, we are now known as 'Fortune Four', we all live in a apartment now, my mom came to visit us after she got settled into my old house, and my cousin moved here so now I get to see him more. I havent saw Austin since when I told him I couldnt take it anymore. He's tried to text and call but Im just not like that anymore. My hair is now black with purple strains in it, I wear kinda dark clothes or just crazy one. Cassy's hair is now darker blonde, But other than that she's the same. Carly is the same, she even got to go back to the UK to see her friends. Trish is exactly the same, she has been texting Dez again after ignoring him for a while. Oh yeah Cassidy told Dallas about the kid and went back so he could be there for the birth so he didnt have to come here because if he came here then Austin would come and I cant have that. So I'm the one who's mostly changed but its for the good. We have a concert in 2 days in Miami, So I'm going to probably see Austin but hopefully he doesnt come. I cant wait to see my mom and dad, I'm pretty sure Cassidy and Trish cant wait to see Dez and Dallas. We were going to leave Leah with Cassidy's aunt but we decided to bring her with to see her daddy. Lets just hope I dont see Austin.

**Thought I might as well put another chapter up to save some time because I will be busy with school and hunting but I promise I will make time to update. Review for another chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.o.v**

We are at my parents house right now. After the long airplane ride we finally got to Miami yesterday at about 6. Tonight is our concert and I'm kinda nervous which is odd because I'm never nervous about performing but I think its just that I don't want Austin there. My mom says she's talked to his parents and that he's very upset and that I should give him another chance. They just don't get it, I was bullied by him until I changed then he cheats on me and last he gets mad over something so stupid. Anyways its now 3:45 and the concert starts at 5. Its kinda a banquet thing at the mall. So right now Cassidy is curling my hair that I cut so its barely laying on my shoulders. Cassidy has her hair in a side braid and she's wearing blue skinny jeans, white crop top with a sports bra on under. It says 'Dance to dream' in black writing. She has her black high tops on, her makeup is natural. I'm wearing a black skirt that goes just to before the knees but I have lace tights on under with my black boots on, a light red top with back suspenders. My makeup is natural too. After she did my hair we went into the living room to see Carly doing vocal warm ups. She always does that before every show. Trish was ratting Carly's hair. Carly was wearing a purple dress that stops at the knees with white tights under it and some purple ankle boots, Her hair I'm guessing is going to be ratted at the top then take two strains of hair from each side and pin them back while her hair is curly. Trish was wearing cheetah print leggings, a black tank top with a gold top, her black flats. Their makeup was also natural. Its now 4:15 so we have to go and do sound check then meet some fans and finally perform.

(At concert meeting fans)

The fans had just started coming in a little bit ago so right now we're taking pictures and signing autographs. We love our fans but some can be crazy or do weird things just to meet us. Like one jumped over someone just to get to us sooner. Right now I'm signing a little girls picture of us. Funny thing is she kinda looks like Austin. _Ally stop thinking about him its just a fan that loves you, unlike him. _I cleared my mind only to turn around and run into someone. That someone was someone I did wanna see tonight. "Sorry I didn't know someone was right behind me". I kept my head down so he couldn't see me but I guess it wasn't that good because he saw some of me. "Ally!? Is that you, I just came here with my cousin to get her a picture and autograph not to run into you". Is he really that dumb or does he not listen to our music. He had a confused look on his beautiful face... Wait no stop thinking about him. " Yeah I was just signing her picture of me and the girls". Now his face was shocked. "You mean you're in that band". I nodded slowly. Luckily Cassidy came and dragged me away so we could do some vocal warm ups. After that it was now 4:58 and the background crew told us we have 2 minutes which we were all ready to rock this night up. As soon as they saw us on the stage the crowd went crazy. I saw Austin with his cousin on his shoulders but he was with another girl that looked nothing like him so maybe he has a new girlfriend. Dallas and Dez were by him too cheering and whistling really loud.

"Hello everybody, whose ready to have some fun". The crown cheered louder. Soon the music started and we were performing.

**Bold/Carly, **_Italic/Ally, _Underline/Trish, Red/ Cassidy

**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor,  
Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it anymore?**

nooo  
_Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_  
You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh

_Change change your life take it all,  
We're gonna stick together ,  
Know we'll get through it all,  
Change change your life take it all_ (**take it all**)  
_**You gotta use it to become what you've always known**_  
(become what you've always known)

**His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name,  
just another soul with feelings but nobody there to feel the pain**  
_no no no_  
They can rip you bring you down down to their size,  
but they will never get to the heart you hold inside, hmm  
_You're not the only one so let them criticize,  
You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh_.

_Change, change your life take it all,_(**Take it all**)  
We're gonna stick together , know we'll get through it all, (_I know we'll get through it all_)  
Change change your life take it all, **(take it all**)  
_You gotta use it to become what you've always known_  
(become what you've always known)

_****__Change change your life take it all_, (change your life and take it all)  
**change change your life take it all**, (_change your life and take it all_)

**You got a right to show the world, something never seen  
We wanna hear you scream it out, you're not alone**

_oh oh oh ohhhh_  
Change, change your life take it all,(**take it all**)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all,(_we're invincible_)  
Change change your life take it all, (**change your life and take it all**)  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
(_**become what you've always known**_)

After the song we ran off stage to change for our next song which is kinda like a hallaween song but i dont know how to descibe it. So now i'm wearing black leggings with my boots, a black corset top that has a red buttons. My hair is very curly now and my makeup is natural but I have red lipstick on just like the others. Trish is kinda wearing the same thing but she has a black leather jacket that has light red blotches everywhere, black boots on, he hair is curly as usual. Cassidy is wearing tights with a short black skirt, a red crop top with a black tank top under, black converse, and her hair is wavy from the braid. Carly is wearing a black dress with red ankle boots and her hair is up in a pony tail still ratted though.

We went back onto the stage and got into our positions which we were like at a grave yard with our dancers around us on the ground. The music started and everyone went quiet to hear us.

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

_**It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
**_It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
_**B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
**_And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
_**I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days,_ **yeah, hey, yeah**  
_Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar_**, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**  
And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
_**And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
**_I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
_**Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
**_Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA_**  
**_  
**It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
**_In his d-d-d-DNA  
_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh

_**It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
**_It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
**B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,**  
And that's what makes a man (**what makes a man**)  
Not hard to understand (_to understand_)  
**Perfect in every way** (**in every way**)  
I see it in his face (in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

At the end we were all standing looking at the bodies with smirks on our faces. After a while the crown went wild. I looked at Austin to see him hold the girls hand. Something about that girl made me wonder and I will find out what it is that makes her seem like a bad girl. 

**If you want to be the girl Austin is dating then tell me what singer is singing all these songs and the first person to PM me it will win. Just know that you wont be together the whole story because sooner or later Auslly will happen! Review for another chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

**I forgot to say that also with the name but your name and what you wanna look like and your personality.**

**-R52013**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.o.v**

We are now at my parents house doing our nails and just singing covers like we always do. After this we're doing a U Stream then singing Super Bass. Carly just wanted to do it because she thinks it will be cool to rap in English. Trish invited Dez, Dallas, and Austin over even after I said no. Just as long as he doesn't bring that girl he was with at the concert. Just then the door bell rang so Cassidy ran to get it. Then walked in Cassidy with Dallas, Dez, Austin, and that girl. Ugh why is she here! Carly had just set up the U Stream.

"Hey guys so we are going to sing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Lets just wait for Cassidy to get over here." I was paying attention to the computer instead of talking to the boys. Finally Cassidy came and stood next to me so we could start.

**Bold/Carly, **_Italics/Ally, _Underline/Trish, Purple/Cassidy

Boy you got my heartbeat, running away

**This is for the boys with boomin' system  
Top down AC with the cooling' system  
**  
When he come in the club he be razin' up  
He got stacks on the deck like he savin' up

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**  
He pop bottle and he got the right kinda build

_So shy and I'm lovin' his tie  
He's slicker than the guy with the thing in his eyes,_  
**OOHHHHAA**

Yes I did! Yes I did! Somebody please tell him who the F I is  
_Fortune Four_, **back the coupes up, back deuce up and chuck deuce up  
**  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_  
**Boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
He got that superbass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
_Boom, badoom, boom bass_  
**He got that superbass**

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that superbass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, baaaasssssss_... **Yeah**

**See I need you in my life for me to stayyy  
No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no, don't go away, heeyyy**

_Can't you hear that!_ **HA! HA**  
Can't you hear that! **HA! HA**  
Can't you hear that! **HA! HA  
**  
_**Can't you hear that!**_ **WOOOO!** _Yeahh  
It's that superbass that eats me X day point_

**I won't be losing faith  
It's that rhythm of the bass inside of me  
Leading needs you, it's escaping me  
**  
My hearts been beating over time  
It's goin' through the point of a zambumbwein  
Beat is a racin' mind is pacin'  
Superbasses keeps me places

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way 

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_  
Boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that superbass

_Boom, badoom, boom  
_Boom, badoom, boom bass  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
**Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way**

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
_Boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that superbass  
_Boom, badoom, boom_  
**Boom, badoom, boom bass**

When I looked over at the girl her jaw was open. "OMG YOU'RE FORTUNE FOUR!" We all nod well I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Are you guys going to play on the Hellen show for Halloween?" Cassidy squealed then nodded. " Well since Austin isnt going to introduce me I will do it myself, I'm Lexi and I'm Austin's girlfriend!" Oh great she even looks good for him. She has dark brown hair with a tan skin color, Her outfit is almost like lazy day. She has leggings with slip on shoes and a blue tank top. I cant see why Austin likes her, She's not me. "Well Ally we should get to sleep because we have to get up for The Hellen show". Carly must of noticed what I was thinking and was saving me from doing something really dumb. "Yeah you're right lets go, It was nice meeting you Lexi... Austin, Bye boys". Me and Carly walked up to our room which we share but Trish and Cassidy share a room but the thing is we have Cassidy's kid in our room because their not good at getting up in the night. Although Leah isnt that fussy in the night but still we are good people and took her with us.

**(The Next Day)**

I just woke up after being woken up twice by Leah. She had a bad night which isnt really good when you have to go on a TV show the next day. So anyways right now I'm waiting for Cassidy and Trish to get down here for the Halloween Show. I'm sitting with Carly and Leah in the living room waiting for the boys to get here also to bring us. I guess they want to all be together so we're all going. I'm wearing a black dress with tights and black boots. Everyone else is wearing the same thing and our hair is all curled. We have a angle mask on our faces. Cassidy though has white tights on instead of black.

Finally the girls got done and now are waiting for the boys which should be here soon. Just then the doorbell rang and Carly went to get it. After a while she was followed back into the living room with the boys and of course Lexi. Just great. "Ok so Carly and Ally you're with Austin and Lexi." She did not just say that. I walked past them and out the door to the car. I waiting there for about 3 minutes until we were on our way to the studio.

**(At the Studio)**

We were just sitting in our chairs waiting for Hellen to introduce us when Austin walked up to me. "Hey Ally, we need to talk." I shook my head just paying attention to the hot back stage crew person. He was about to say something when we got introduced.

After the audience was silent we got to the interview. "So you got famous after you three preformed at school. Right?" Carly nodded. "Yup then after my sister had her kid she performed with us and we became Fortune Four". Cassidy grabbed my hand which is something she does when she's nervous but she was staring off into space. Once I got where she was looking it made me freeze too. Austin was making out with Lexi. Ewww, Find a room please.

The interview is done and we are all getting set up for the performance. Finally we got all ready and we're all sitting in swing like things. I'm just ready to get this over with.

**Bold/Carly, **_Italics/Ally, _Underline/Trish, Blue/Cassidy

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

**They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
**_They don't understand you  
_  
_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
_  
**Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
**  
_Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_**You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
**_  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

_**Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
**_  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
_**Extraterrestrial**

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
_All  
_  
**Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
**

At this time we're all standing up doing dance moves.

_Take me,_ ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
_Extraterrestrial  
  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

**Boy, you're an alien**  
_Your touch so foreign_  
It's supernatural  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

At the end of the song we're all doing poses with our eyes wide like we just did something really bad. When I looked out at the crowd I saw Austin looking at me with that same look he had when he told me what happened with Brooke. Hurt,Confusion, and Mad. Right now I wished I was back at New York and not on stage on front of my ex boyfriend. As my wish was somewhat answered. When...

**Hey guys so yes Lexi was our winner. She PMed me about an hour after I put up the last chapter. So sorry I havent been writing as much with school and Gun Saftey which our test is next Wednesday :( . I am also starting Confirmation so that's not good but I will try my best and write for you this weekend.**

**Review for another chapter :) !**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author's Note)**

I've made up my mind and I am ending this story but will continue I'm in love with my rival. I will be starting a new story so just PM your ideas. This story just doesnt speak to me anymore and I'm sorry for all those who liked it but I think my other one is more on my mine right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on Fake Love:

At the end of the song we're all doing poses with our eyes wide like we just did something really bad. When I looked out at the crowd I saw Austin looking at me with that same look he had when he told me what happened with Brooke. Hurt, Confusion, and Mad. Right now I wished I was back at New York and not on stage in front of my ex boyfriend. As my wish was somewhat answered. When...

Previously on Fake Love:

(Austin's P.o.v)

Ally was just standing up there when she fainted. She better be ok or I'm gonna blame myself. I shouldn't of come with Lexi or at all. She would be running off stage all happy right now if I wasn't here giving her all this stress. The doctor said she fainted because of high stress levels and that we just need to make her calm then nothing bad should happen. So now I'm just sitting here by her door crying while the girls are in the waiting room not giving a damn that there best friend could have something bad happen to her.

No I cant say that. Nothing can happen to her because... I love her! Yes you're right I still love Ally. I'm planning on dumping Lexi after I can make sure that Ally will be ok. The only reason why I'm with Lexi was to get over Ally but while I was in that ambulance truck with her I knew she was the one for me.

I just hope she loves me still. At the moment when I grabbed her hand in the truck and she held it back I almost thought she was just doing it because well she's out cold... but I know for sure I felt her squeeze my hand once. When I told the others they said I was crazy. They can think what they want but I know she did.

I'm just sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest with my head in them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Mr. Dawson. He's probably here to tell me to leave his daughter alone because she doesn't like me. But to my surprise he sat down next to me and gave me a side hug. As soon as I felt him put his arms around me I busted into tears. After awhile I could hear his sobs to so I knew he was crying.

What seemed like only a few minutes which turned out to be almost an hour the doctor came out to tell us some new news. "You can go in and see her just be careful. She's also asking if some guy names Austin came with and if he is she wants him in there first by himself." I looked at Mr. Dawson who gave me a nod tell me I could go.

When I walked in Ally was on the bed looking even paler than usual and very weak. Once she saw me she broke out into a huge smile. "Oh hey I didn't know if you had come". I walked over to the side of her bed and leaned down and kissed her. At first she was shocked but only for a few seconds. When we pulled away I was the one who had the big smile. "I just wanted to let you know I still love you and always will but if you don't then I need to know if I'm supposed to move on or not." She looked still shocked and was about to say something but I wasn't done. "And with Lexi, I'm was only with her to see if moving on was the right thing to do but when you fainted and I got so scared I knew you were the one I loved and never have stopped loving. I shouldn't of listened to Brooke back then it just came over me that I could get hurt by a beautiful girl like you. I'm so-" I was cut off by her lips on mine.

After the second kiss she put her finger up to my skin so she could finally speak. "Do you know how long I've waited for you too say you loved me and that you were stupid for listening to Brooke. I know you didn't say you were stupid but I think you were going to get to it if I didn't stop you. Now its my turn to say... I love you too". I cant believe she said she loves me! I'm so happy. As if a ton of bricks hit me I realized I still had one more job to do before I asked this lovely lady to be mine once and for all. I just ran out that room ignoring Ally's confusing looks because I had to do this before anything happened. Once I got out there I saw everyone was either talking or looking at the magazines. I spotted Lexi and ran over to her. "Listen Lexi I cant be with you knowing I love someone else. If she didn't love me back I this might of worked but now that I know she does I cant be with you. I'm sorry but maybe its time you found someone who wont break your heart." I blocked my way of a hit but it never came and when I looked down she was smiling. Smiling? "Austin I'm ok with the fact that you and me wont ever be because I know you and Ally are made for each other. Even on the night were you introduced me to her I could tell you both still had feelings. Now go get the girl of your dreams. I'll be fine". I gave her a quick hug and ran back to Ally's room.

As soon as I got in there I ran to her bed and gave her a quick peck on the lips so I didn't get any questions. "Miss Ally Dawson will you do me the great honors and be my girlfriend, again". She nodded quickly and gave me a big hug. It only lasted a minute before she pulled away with a sad look on her face. "But what about Lexi she's gonna kill me if she finds out you just asked me out while you too are still dating". I was still smiling which made her confused. "That's why I ran out of here so I could end it with her just to begin something with you. To my surprise she knew it all along that I would be with you". After my little speech we shared a great and passionate kiss.

**There that's the ending of this story. Hopefully you like it I just kinda put stuff together so it was a happy ending and not a sad one. Again PM me some ideas on another story I could start or if one you girls/guys wanna work together and write one that could work too just let me know.**

**Bye.**

**Oh I almost forgot of course I'm putting up a little future view of how it was after they got married and had kids. So here it goes.**

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Raising twins is a hand full but I'm just glad I have my amazing husband Austin Moon. That's right we got married! It happened about 3 years after we graduated from high school. Before that happened though I concord my stage fright! Then a year after the wedding we had the twins. Melody Harmony Moon and Mason Andrew Moon! We couldn't be any happier. Well I got to go the kids just woke up.


End file.
